Mercaderes
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: 5 criminales, que son formados de la traicion, los secretos y el odio, la banda de Shane, en un universo alternativo, son criminales, mercaderes de un mercado negro, que algunos de sus integrantes, quieren venganza, o no quieren saber nada de su familia, pero gracias a un nuevo cliente, muchas cosas sucederan...
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdan este fic?... Nos Leemos Abajo, xD... **

* * *

\- Pronto, ¡¿Cuantas veces tenemos que decirtelo?!. - Pregunto Trixie, mostrandole el plato, lleno de algo verde, con puntos negros. - ¡No nos cocines esto!. -

\- Pronto quiere deleitar sus papilas gustativas con una nueva reseta; Gusanos molidos, con patas de araña. - Respondió el topoide sonriendo.

\- ¡La comida topoide no es comida!, ¡Es pura mierda servida en un puto plato de la chingada!. - Grito Kord, golpenado la mesa, logrando hacer caer unos vasos de metal que habían ahí.

\- ¡Pues esa es la cena, asi que come, o jodete!.-

Eli estaba con una "Poker Face", al ver el problema que sucedía cada vez que Pronto cocinaba, o sea casi siempre, y esto, era como una rutina. - ¿Esta verga les sucede siempre?. - Escucho preguntar a Junjie, quien veía con una cara de "¡¿Kisawea?!", al ver el pequeño dilema entre el topoide, el troll, y la peli-roja.

\- Sucede cada ve que ese maldito topoide cocina. - Respondió Eli golpendose la cara, ¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué tenía que suceder esta mierda cada día?.

\- Mi primer día viviendo aqui, y esos tres taradasos empiezan con esa pendejada. - Mascullo Junjie, ¿Porqué su vida era tan rara?, pues quien lo manda a ser un asesino, tomo un poco de ese jugo de naranja, que estaba en un vaso, lo dejo en su lugar, para levantarse. - ¡ESCUCHENME USTEDES TRES, HUEVONES!. - Grito, mientras golpeaba la mesa, logrando captar la atención de Kord, Trixie y Pronto. - ¡SI NO PARAN DE ACTUAR COMO SI TUVIERAN PURO SEMEN POR CEREBRO, COMO ESE PUTO TOPOIDE DE LOS COJONES, YO MISMO VOY A PINTAR LAS PAREDES DE ROJO, CON UN BUEN TIRO EN LA CABEZA PARA CADA UNO DE USTEDES!. - Grito, mientras sacaba una AK-47 de uno de sus cinturones.

Kord y Pronto, abrieron los ojos como platos, y enseguida se sentaron en la mesa, pero Trixie no se inmuto, nadie le decía que hacer. - ¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer!. - Le dijo, mientras caminaba hacia él. - ¡Asi que callate!. -

\- Pues de malas, es mi boca, no la tuya, asi que ve hacía esa puta mesa, antes de que te haga algo malo. - Le respondió Junjie sonriendo burlonamente.

\- ¡Yo tambien puedo hacer lo mismo contigo, chino!. - Le dijo Trixie.

\- Pff, como si yo fuera un retrasado mental, como esos dos idiotas, para obedecer a una altanera y llorona. -

\- ¡Cierra tu puta boca!. - Le ordeno Trixie, ya furiosa.

\- Obligame. -

\- ¡No obligo a estupidos, me obedecen!. -

\- Pues que mal, yo no soy uno de ellos. -

\- ¡Pues pareces!. -

\- Revisate los ojos, debes estar cule ciega para decir eso, pendeja. -

\- ¡¿Quieres que te meta un palo por el culo?!. - Eli no intervenía por dos razones, 1; Trixie ya le había dejado claro, que le cortaría las bolas si intervenía en sus asuntos, y 2; Su novia andaba en sus días, y ella era aterradora cuando estaba en sus días.

\- Así que la zorra se emputo. Como si tu fueras capaz de hacer eso. - Comento Junjie, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

\- ¡Que te calles, maldito chino, no me conoces estando furiosa!. -

\- Por favor, Beatrice, que Eli no te haya dado mandanga no es mi problema. -

\- ¡LA PUTA MADRE!. - Junjie... Definitivamente te exediste.

\- Si, se emputo. - Dijo Junjie, aun calmado, pero se sorprendio al ver que Trixie trato de clavarle uno de sus cuchillos que estaba en la mesa, que suerte que lo esquivo a tiempo. - ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO?!. -

\- ¡VEN AQUI, PEDAZO DE CHINO!. - Grito la Sting con furia, tratando de clavarle ese cuchillo, Eli veía con una mueca ilegible, el pleito entre su novia y su amigo, Kord, Eli, y Pronto tuvieron que sostener a Trixie para que no le hiciera algo a Junjie. - ¡SUELTENME PENDEJOS!. - Les ordeno.

\- Dejenme hablar con Junjie un momento. - Les dijo Eli, Kord y Pronto asintieron, y trataron de detener a la bestia de Trixie, mientras el sicario y el mercader iban a un lugar mas alejado para hablar. - ¡¿En que mierda estabas pensando?!. -

\- Esos tarados no se callaban, ¿Que querías que hiciera?. - Pregunto el Lanjua, cruzandose de brazos, a lo que Eli suspiro.

\- Junjie... Mi novia, esta en sus días. - Respondió Eli, haciendo que Junjie se sorprendiera.

\- ¿Enserio tiene la menstruación?. - Pregunto el asesino, algo asqueado. - Entonces no debi meterme con ella. -

\- Sabes que las mujeres se ponen delicadas en ese estado. -

\- ¿Tu crees?... Aunque ni de mierda me disculpare con ella... Puede derramar toda la sangre que quiera de su vagina, no me interesa. - Declaro Junjie, haciendo que Eli rodara los ojos.

\- Solo... No le jodas la existencia. -

\- No lo hare... Por el momento. -

\- ¡DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAN, PAR DE MARICONES!. - Escucharon gritar a la peli-roja.

\- Al carajo... - Maldijeron Eli y Junjie al unisono, planeando una estrategia para dobrevivir a la ira de la Sting...

* * *

\- ¡¿Porqué tenía que pasar esto?!. - Preguntaba Jazmin, mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

\- Amor, calmate... -

\- ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA QUIERES ME CALME?!, ¡MI BEBE ES UN CRIMINAL QUE HACE TRATOS Y NEGOCIOS CON EL DESGRACIADO DE BLAKK!. - Le interrumpio a Will furiosa, pero el Shane sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, él sabía el por que ella lo odiaba tanto. - ¡Y ENCIMA, TENGO ENTENDIDO QUE TIENE UNA ZORRA COMO NOVIA!. -

\- ¡MI HIJA NO ES UNA ZORRA, BLAKE!. - Will y Jazmin, vieron en la puerta a la persona que menos querían ver en ese momento, era una mujer de cabello rojo hasta los hombros, piel blanquecina, y ojos pardos, llevaba puesto un vestido rojizo bastante atrevido, con un exagerado escote, y tacones imposibles, tenía los labios pintados de rosa fuerte, y traía bastante joyería, ademas de llevar maquillaje. - Hola William. - Le saludo coquetamente, lo que a Jazmin le enfurecio mas, sabía que su esposo no se iría con esa maldita, pero le hacía hervir de celos.

\- ¿No lo es?. Oh, como lo siento, debí confundir el termino... ¡ES UNA PERRA!, ¡UNA MEZQUINA, UNA PUTA!, ¡ESO ES LO QUE ES!, ¡AL IGUAL QUE SU MADRE!, ¡DE TAL PALO TAL ASTILLA!, ¡¿NO?!. - Le grito Jazmin, mas la muchacha sonrió.

\- Will, cariño, aun no se como es que andas con ella, una sabrosura como tu no debería estar con una mugre como "Esta", deberías entenderlo. - Le dijo la mujer, mientras jugueteaba con sus pechos por encima de la tela del escote, Jazmin se le huviera tirado encima de no ser por que Will la sostuvo. - Eso es "Amor", sujeta a la bestia. - William solo pensó un "Maldita perra..."

\- Vete al demonio, Meredid, entiendelo de una vez, no seremos nada de nuevo, amo a Jazmin, y tu debes aceptarlo. - Le respondió Will tratando de no gritarle todas sus verdades, aunque cuando Jazmin escucho esto, le sonrió a Will con dulzura.

\- Ya lo oiste, asi que vete. - Le ordeno la Blake.

\- Ash, tu cierra la boca, me asqueo con solo oir tu voz... Comparandote conmigo eres debil, con razón Blakk te hizo lo que te hizo. - Dijo , esto enfurecio a Jazmin.

\- ¡MALDITA PERRA!. - Grito Jazmin furiosa, que suerte que Will la estaba sosteniendo, por que sino.

\- ¡YA CALLATE, MEREDID!. - Le ordeno el oji-azul.

\- Ay William, me subes el calor cuando me miras asi. - Comento la mencionada, mientras apretaba sus pechos, y se lamía lentamente los labios.

"¡Al carajo con esta puta!". Pensaron Will y Jazmin, viendo con asco las acciones de esa mujer.

\- ¿No tienes suficiente con los bastardos que te pagan?. - Pregunto William.

\- No... Yo solo te quiero a ti. - Respondió Meredid, mientras lo señalaba y hacía un movimiento sensual con la cadera.

\- ¡VETE AL CARAJO, MALDITA SEA, PERRA!. - Le grito el Shane, ya furioso.

Meredid hizo un puchero. - Me ire, pero si quieres verdadera diversión William, ya sabes donde buscarme. - Con esto, Meredid se fue.

\- Lamento eso, creo que te lastime. - Se disculpo Will enseguida, soltando a su esposa.

\- No, no, estamos bien. - Respondió Jazmin sonriendole dulcemente... Alto, ¿Estamos?.

\- No te enojes de esa manera, sabes que lo lastimaras. - Dijo Will mientras le acariciaba el vientre a su esposa... ¡¿Acaso ella...?!.

\- Lo se. - Con esto, ambos se dieron un beso, un tanto subido de tono...

* * *

En una de las ventanas, en el exterior, Meredid veía todo, con tristeza, esa malparida le había quitado a **_SU _**Will Shane, ese hombre era suyo, ¡Suyo!, ¡Solo suyo, solo suyo, solo suyo!, ella no tenía derecho a estar con él.

De su bolso rojo vino-tinto, que se colgaba de su hombro izquierdo, y caía hasta su cadera, saco un celular, se alejo de la casa, hasta llegar a una calle mas alejada, y marco un numero, si Will se enteraba de que lo tenía a "Él" en sus contactos, estaba jodida. - ¿Hola?. - Escucho una grave voz cuando se contesto la llamada.

\- ¿Blakk?. - Pregunto Meredid.

\- Tiempo que no me llamas. - Respondió el mafioso. - Me encanto esa noche que tuvimos el sabado. - Dijo sensualmente, haciendo que Meredid sonriera.

\- A mi tambien me encanto. -

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, estas mas seria, y eso es muy raro en ti, tu eres mas... Juguetona. -

\- Es William, sigue con esa maldita de Jazmin, no tiene derecho a andar con él. - Dijo la mujer con rabia, sin darse cuenta, ua estaba en la puerta de su casa, tomo sus llaves, y abrio la puerta, entro, y la cerro.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¡Ambos son uno para el otro!. -

\- ¡Lo se!... Y ya se lo de tu y Jazmin... Ella te pertenece, y Will me pertenece a mi, pero no lo quieren entender.. ¿Qué hacemos?. - Pregunto, pero se sorprendio al sentir como un par de manos, se posaban en sus caderas, y la comenzaban a despojar de todo lo que tenía puesto, hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda, pero tambien sintio como otras prendas ademas de las suyas caían al suelo.

\- Yo digo que nos relajemos, antes de pensar. - Dijo alguien detras suyo, Meredid sonrió emocionada, se volteo y beso a su desnudo compañero, mientras posicionaba una pierna sobre su torso.

\- ¡Ah!. - Grito Meredid, al separarse de su "Amigo", y sentir como la penetraban de golpe, sintiendo enseguida el placer en su cuerpo. - ¡Blakk!... Encerio, quiero que Will... Me ame... Pero, ¡Ah!... No se como... Ayudame. - Le rogo, dificultada por sus propios gemidos provocados por las salvajes embestidas.

\- Te lo explicare. - Dijo Blakk, antes de acostarla en el suelo...

* * *

\- ¿Cómo pudimos peromitir esto?. - Pregunto un hombre de 72 años, de cabello gris, y ojos azules, que llevaba puesta, una camisa blanca, con pantalón de mesclilla, y zapatos grises, sentado en el gran sofá de la sala de su casa.

\- No lo se en realidad, se suponía que Will sería alguien como Blakk, el orgullo de los Shane, pero fue por tu nuera que dejo la tradición Leon. - Se lamento Gimmo, mirando a su hermano menor.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal?, dime. - Pregunto el tal Leon.

\- ¡Ya te dijo que no lo se!... Pero mirandolo por el otro lado, almenos Eli no ha sido pendejo, es mas, hasta consiguio novia y sigue siendo un criminal. - Dijo el ex-mafioso, tratando de consolar a Leon.

Leon se lo pensó, era cierto, su hijo quiza no lo logro pero quiza su nieto si, pero... Quiza podía cambiar la actitud de su hijo. - ¡Ya se!. - Grito derrepente, Gimmo le miro. - Llamemos a Goon Doc, él sabe mas de estos casos que nosotros, ¡Puede arreglar a Will!. - Le propuso, Gimmo sonrió.

\- ¡HAGAMOSLO!. -

* * *

Un hombre castaño de ojos verdes, vistiendo un traje gris, se encontraba en la sala de su mansión, mirando con tristeza una foto de él, Meredid y una niña de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes.

Se sentía horrible, puede que haya sucedido hace años que, pero aun le afectaba, era tan horrible ese sentimiento, era un hombre millonario, adinerado pero de un buen corazón, tenía varias escuelas fundadas para niños, y permitía que los niños pobres fueran ahí, sin que pagaran, para poder cumplir ese sueño de estudiar, donaba a orfanatos para que tuvieran mejor condición de vida, y rescataba a personas necesitadas de la pobreza, era un hombre muy bueno y noble de corazón, y para mas, veterinario, neuro-cirujano, de mascotas y personas, tambien revisaba a niños incluso, era un hombre muy famoso, y esa riqueza jamas se le iba de las manos, pero sabía que hacer para que el mundo fuera mejor.

Era un hombre que quería encontrar el amor y ser feliz, casarse y tener hijos, pero solo recibio dolor a cambio, muchas mujeres lo buscaban solamente por el dinero y su fisico... Resulto ser Meredid una de ellas, y fue peor al enterarse de que no lo amaba, si no al Shane, no tenía nada en contra de ese hombre, sabía que no correspondía a los sentimientos de su ex-esposa, pero aun asi, le dolio al enterarse... Le dolio aun mas al descubrir que era una prostituta, alguien que vedía su cuerpo a otros hombres por dinero, cuando prometio ser suya por el resto de su vida, el día de su boda, no cumplio esa promesa.

Y lo peor fue cuando su hija lo descubrio todo, ella fue la mas afectada, la niña vio por error la discusión de ambos, y ellos al notar su precencia trataron de explicar por que estaban haciendo eso, pero ella de un ataque de rabia, les grito, rompiobalgunas cosas, les dijo que los odiaba y se escapo, y luego de varios años, descubrio que era una criminal de las mas buscadas, cuanto le dolio saber de eso.

Aun no sabía que era lo que le impedía tomar un cuchillo, clavarselo en el pecho y terminar con esto, pero era algo, ¿Que le ligaba al mundo todavía?.

Era una alma atormentada, que solo deseaba ser feliz, y ser parte de esas familias felices y tranquilas, pero en vez de eso, es un hombre rico, pero trjste y solitario.

\- Meredid, Trixie... ¡¿PORQUE?!. - Grito el hombre mientras comenzaba a llorar...

* * *

**_Termina de escribir una niña de 13 años de cabello blanco, hasta los hombros, con un fleco cerca de su ojo izquierdo, pero no lo tapaba, vistiendo una gabardina violeta, manga-larga, con pantalón negro, botas negras con tacón grueso pero pequeño, guanges negros y ojso violeta, con tez canela, en una laptos violeta con un logo que brilla de blanco que dice "YeNpA"_**

**_\- ¡Blakk y Meredid si que son unos malditos!. - Grito Sov furiosa, al terminar de leer el cap._**

**_\- No se como se te ocurrio esto, ¡Si tu solo tienes 13 años!. - Dijo Kai, perturbado. - Es increible lo que se te ocurre mienteas te bañas. - Agrego._**

**_\- Lo se, es increible lo que puede salir de mi imaginación. - Dijo Yenapa, quien en este caso, era la niña de cabello blanco. - Hola. - Saludo a los lectores y escritores. - Es muy raro que haga una despedida así pero se me ocurrio, ademas, creo que sera la mas larga. - Titubeo. - Bueno, como ven, esta niña de pelo blanco, es el Oc que identifica a mi cuenta. - Dijo. - Bien, dejemos el relleno absurdo. - Dijo, Sov y Kai, asintieron._**

**_¿Alguien se esperaba lo de Blakk y Meredid?, o de que Goon apareciera en el fic._**

**_En fin, como no quiero alargar mas el fic, solo dire esto_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_PD: Me llego un review en "Lagrimas Del Pasado", departe de un tal "Odio" que dijo que me odiaba y que solo soy una copia de los demas, te digo amigo, que si no te gustan mis fics, pues no lo leas, no tienes por que criticarme ni a mi, ni a nadie._**

**_Sov: Para ese tarado *Alsa el dedo medio*_**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Goon, me alegra que hayas podido venir. - Dijo Gimmo, al ver en la puerta, a un hombre de 49, con la piel palida, y con cicatrices en el rostro, con el cabello de color negro con algunas partes blancas debido a canas, el cabello le llegaba hasta el cuello, el hombre tenía los ojos de color rojo, tan intenso como la sangre, tenía una chaqueta de color negro-verdoso, y abajo, un polo negro, con un pantalón negro, y zapatos negros, el hombre se encontraba fumando un cigarro, y tenía una mirada aterradora.

\- Un gusto volverte a ver, Gimmo Shane. - Respondió Goon, alejando el cigarro de su boca, para luego sonreir de forma escalofriante. - Lamento tardarme... Fueron 3... 4 días... No lo se... Lo siento... - Se disculpo. - ¿Por que me llamaron?. - Pregunto. - No me mencionaron nada, solo me dijeron de oro y nada mas. - Dijo.

\- Es que... Goon Doc... Es un asunto delicado... - Hablo Leon...

* * *

\- ¡Intenten atraparnos, gillipollas!. - Grito Pronto, desde la ventana de la camioneta, a unos conductores en autos de policia. - ¡Argh!, ¡Oye!, ¡¿Qué putas haces?!. ¡Chino de mierda!, ¡SUELTAME!. - Grito al sentir como lo tomaban bruscamente del brazo, y lo jalaban dentro de la camioneta. - ¡¿Por que carajo hiciste eso?!. -

\- Dime. ¡¿Qué tan pendejo eres?!. - Pregunto Junjie, para luego golpear al Topoide en toda la cara. - ¡¿No estabas consciente de que uno de esos idiotas estaba apunto de disparate en la cara, maricon?!. - Pregunto, el topoide solo se le quedo mirando.

\- Ehh... La verdad, joven Junjie... No, Pronto no lo sabía. - Con eso, Pronto recibio otro golpe, pero en su estomago. - ¡Oye!, ¡¿Qué fue eso?!. -

\- Por distraido, ¡Y PENDEJO, EgSTUPIDO!. - Le respondió el azabache, para patear al Topoide en el estomago, dejando a un adolorido Pronto detras, fue hacia Kord, quien estaba conduciendo, pero parecía bastante cansado, hasta tenía ojeras. - Kord... ¿Qué te ocurre?. -

\- No... No es nada, Chino... Solo... - Kord apenas si podía hablar, lo que hizo que el joven le mirara con una ceja arqueada.

\- Ha estado así desde que se levanto. - Comento Eli, dandole una ligera bofetada al Troll para despertarlo. - Kord... - Dijo para que el Zane le diera la respuesta.

\- No pasa nada, Eli, es que... Ahhh... - El peli-naranja se dio una pequeña pausa para bostezar. - No he dormido nada. -

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿Y POR QUE MIERDA NO LO HICISTE, IDIOTA?!. - Pregunto Junjie, con una mirada de mil demonios. - ¡AHORA UNOS MALDITOS POLICIAS NOS VAN A MANDAR AL CARAJO!. -

\- Junjie, ¿Sabes cuantas mejoras les hice los vehiculos de todos?. - Respondió Kord, adormilado. - Incluyendo tu moto y tu auto... De nada. - Añadio, Junjie solo le miro con una "Poker Face".

El Lanjua, solo gruño un poco frustrado, para luego decir. - Bien, dame el volante, te devolvere el favor y nos iremos a toda verga de aqui. - Dijo.

\- ¿Cuál es la palabra magica?. - Junjie miro a Kord con una cara de "¡¿DAFUCK?!".

\- WTF?, ¿Que te tomaste?, ¿Estas borracho o que?. - Pregunto el Asiatico extrañado, semejante pregunta no se escucha todos los días.

\- Vamos amigo, se amable. - Dijo Kord, Junjie solo grito un "¡MIERDA!", por que... Ser amable, no era lo suyo.

\- Bien, dame el volante "Por Favor". - Respondió el oji-café a regañadientes, al darse cuenta de que lo había Trolleado, Kord ya se las pagaría despues.

Kord sonrió un poco victorioso, y dejo que el joven se pasara, ya que, ademas de él, era el unico que sabía como manejar ese tipo de camionetas, en cuanto Junjie piso el acelerador, la banda sintio como salían disparados, mientras los oficiales quedaron con una cara de "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!".

El vehiculo se movía a toda velocidad, no se sabría decir si ese asunto era para preocuparse o para la risa, por que, es decir: Kord tenía las mejillas tapando sus orejas, Eli tenía a Trixie encima, pero ambos no podía moverse debido a la velocidad, y Pronto ya tenía toda su cara hundida en el asiento de cuero, el unico que estaba en buenas condiciones era Junjie, quien tenía una mirada de concentración, conduciendo a toda velocidad. Una patrulla estaba enfrente de la camioneta, pero Junjie giro el volante y la camioneta dio un giro, para ir en reversa, se revaso varias patrullas y logro dispararle con una pistola a dos policias.

\- ¡Bloqueen el camino!. - Grito un oficial atraves de un comunicador de radio. - ¡Es un 17x-10GL!. Repito. ¡ES UN 17X-10GL!. - Volvio a gritar.

\- ... Esto sera divertido... - Murmuro Junjie sonriendo de forma macabra, al ver a varias patrullas delante de él. - ¡Eli prepara tu arma!, ¡Jugaremos a "Tiro Al Blanco"!. - Aviso, y el Shane entendio a que se refería. El peli-azul con bastante esfuerzo, logro llegar hasta el asiento del co-piloto, y apuntar con su Vengadora K7 desde la ventada. - ¡Ahora!. - Grito Junjie.

\- Entendido. - Respondió el oji-azul, para dispararl patrulla que paso cerca de ellos, le dio al conductor del auto, la patrulla termino estrellandose contranun edificio, provocando una explosión y logrando alertar a varios peatones. - ¡Uno menos!. - Grito euforico por su puntería.

\- ¡MANDALOS A LA MIERDA!, ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA PRESUMIR!. - Ordeno el azabache, Eli, aterrado de semejante grito, siguio con lo suyo, Junjie estaba tratando de que las balas no le dieran al cristal del auto. - Kord me va a matar por el daño que recibe la camioneta... Valdra la pena si no quiero estar en prisión... Otra vez. - Murmuro, saliendose del camino. Eli, con la boca, le quito el seguro a una granada, y luego la tiro donde cayo al suelo, y cuando las patrullas pasaron por ese punto de la auto pista, la granada exploto. - ¡Buena, Shane!. - Le elogio, sin poderlo evitar, al notar que ya estaban seguros. - ¡NOS VAMOS, IDIOTAS!. - Grito, para tomar la via que los llevaba al refugio...

**...**

\- Ay... Mi... Estomago.. Siento que esta... Al reves... - Comento Trixie, bajandose de la camioneta completamente mareada, y despeinada. - Juniie, ¿Donde mierda... Aprendiste... A... Condu... ?, ¡HMM!. - Se interrumpio a su misma para cubrirse la boca, tuvo que correr directamente a la puerta, abrirla, e ir al baño para vomitar. Y ni hablemos de Kord y Pronto, esos dos estaban desmayados.

\- Bueno... Estableceremos una regla; Junjie conducira de ultimo recurso. - Declaro Eli, levantando a Kord de los pies, y Junjie de la cabeza, el Shane, tenía el cabello hacia atras debido a la brisa, al igual que Junjie, este solo sonrió burlón.

\- Yo voy a conducir cuando se me dé la puta, reverenda y regalada gana. - Declaro el Lanjua...

* * *

\- Entonces, ese es el asunto... - Comento Goon Doc, mientras bebía una taza de café. - Quieren arreglar a su hijo... Que raro, era tan sadico y cruel... ¿Que fue lo que le paso?. - Pregunto.

\- Se enamoro y se caso, tenemos suerte de que Gimmo haya hablado con Eli antes de que haya seguido los pasos de su padre. - Respondió Leon.

\- Sera facil... Pero, necesito mas información de su esposa... -

* * *

_**Holi!. Bueno, aqui esta el cap de "Mercaderes"!, lamento que haya sido ta cortito. X**__**D**_

_**¿Alguien se espero a Goon aqui?, ¿Y como humano?**_

_**Bueno, tengo prisa, asi que solo dire esto**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Quiero agradecerle a varias escritoras su generosa donación de inspiración para permitirme actualizar... *Muestra sus codos brillando de inspiración*_**

**_Advertencia: Este capitulo contendra escenas lemon, a la gente con mente limpia se le recomienda abstenerse de leer, a menos que sea mayor de edad, y si lo hace, siendo menor o mayor, sera bajo su propia responsabilidad. Contendra lenguaje fuerte y temas maduros, si es gente sensible o que se asquea con facilidad, vaya a leer otro fic mas adecuado. Que tengan un lindo día._**

**_:D_**

**_¡Los Leo Abajo!, :D_**

* * *

\- Trato hecho, señor Shane. - Dijo un joven de 16 años de cabello rubio, y ojos aqua, con piel bronceada, el chico vestía una chaqueta, color marrón oscuro, con pantalón negro, y zapatos del mismo color que su chaquta, traía un forro de un Calibre 50 en la parte izquierda de su cinturón de pantalón.

\- Y recuerda, que si te dicen algo de importancia... -

\- Activo el microfono de mi comunicador, ententido. - Interrumpio el oji-aqua a Will.

\- Muchas gracias, Michael. - Agradecio Will. - Ah, y... Espero que tu madre se mejore de la enfermedad que tiene, dale esto de mi parte. - Dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja envuelta en papel-regalo.

\- Gracias. Y por favor... Llameme Twist. -

\- ¿"Twist"?, ¿Y por que quieres que te llame así?. - Pregunto el Shane confundido.

\- No quiero que sepan mi nombre, seria peligroso. - Respondió Twist sonriendo, y de brazos cruzados.

\- Bien pensado, "Twist". Ahora, si me disculpas... - Dijo William amablemente, antes de retirarse de su oficina, Twist tambien se retiro, y salio del edificio, y cuando estuvo a una distancia segura de él.

\- Lo convenci. - Hablo el rubio por el comunicador.

_"Excelente, Michael. O "Twist", como te pusiste a ti mismo." _Escucho a alguien en su comunicador, el joven no pudo evitar reirse un poco.

\- Aunque, solo me mando a espiar a la banda, fingiendo se uno de ellos. Sera dificil. -

_"Dificl..."_

\- Pero no imposible, ambos Shane pagaran por lo que William le hizo a mi padre. Goon Doc. -

_"Asi se habla, Michael. Shane pagara."_

* * *

\- Bien, como se lo dijimos, jovenes, hermosas, y con el precio ya identificado. - Dijo Pronto, mientras veía como Kord metía a las 31 chicas secuestradas en la camioneta negra de Blakk.

El mafioso sonrio. - Excelente, me trajeron buena cantidad, los precios justo y buenas mujeres, no tengo por que quejarme. - Elogio. - Ya veo por que son tan famosos. - Murmuro.

\- Es nuestro trabajo, Blakk. - Dijo Trixie, con arrogancia y satisfacción.

\- Un minuto... ¿Junjie Lanjua?. - Pregunto Taddheus al ver al asesino mirar todo con serenidad y neutralidad. - ¿Eres de la Banda De Shane?. -

\- Ahora si. - Respondió el Lanjua, sin inmutarse. - Es un gusto volver a verlo. -

\- Oh por favor, Junjie, nada de modestias y esa joda de la cortesía. - Rio Blakk, sonriendo de forma macabra. El asesino no le importo el comentario. Tan solo sonrio de forma ligera, pero de inmediato hizo desaparecer esa sonrisa. - Les entregare su paga mañana a las 7:00 am. - Aviso, escucho como Pronto dejaba salir un gruñido de frustración.

\- ¿Por que siempre nos pagan a esa hora?. ¿No puede ser a las 11:00, 12:00 o 10:00 de la...?. ¡Ow!. - Pronto no pudo terminar su frase ya que Junjie lo golpeo en el brazo para que se callara, el Topoide miro al sicario con enfado.

\- Mejor es que cierres la boca, idiota. - Advirtio Junjie, mientras ponía un cuchillo cerca del ojo del Topoide, logrando asustarle.

Trixie nego con la cabeza. - Sr. Blakk, tengo una pequeña duda. - Los presentes le miraron. - Hicimos el trabajo y le dimos a esas putas pero... ¿Para que las necesita exactamente?, si es que puede decir. - Pregunto la Sting, cruzada de brazos.

Blakk arqueo una ceja, esta chica era la primera en preguntarle por que quería hacer un negocio. - Sabes quien soy yo, querida. Esas cosas deben ser confidenciales, pero por el trabajo que han hecho, bueno, supongo que explicar no seria tan malo. - Dijo Taddheus. - Estas "Caras lindas" las usare para negocios... Voy a ganar una fortuna con empresarios. -

\- Las usara como esclavas sexuales, ya entendí. - Hablo Junjie, completamente neutro, pero sonriendo un poco. - Un consejo; Mantengalas contentas y estaran calladas. Lo aprendí gracias a Danna. Y yo que creía que era solo una ladrona. - Blakk asintio.

\- Si me disculpan, banda de Shane. Debo retirarme, la pandilla Hoola tiene una gran deuda conmigo que pienso cobrar. - Dicho esto, Blakk subio a la camioneta negra, y esta arranco. Vio a la banda de Shane celebrar, chocando los cinco y diciendo una cuantas groserias de felicidad, cosa que le dio algo de gracia, quiza fueran mercaderes y criminales de gran calibre, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran jovenes, en especial los humanos. Tardo unos 15 minutos en alejarse lo suficiente del refugio, para que el castaño sintiera una vibración en su pantalón, saco de su bolsillo, un telefono negro. - Diga. -

_\- Hola, Taddheus. -_

\- Meredid, son las 10:00 pm, ¿Y estas horas de llamar?. -

_\- Hoy es el aniversario de bodas numero 15 de Will y Jazmin. Van a tener una cena. - _Al escuchar eso, el mafioso sonrio.

\- Quieres llevar a cabo el plan hoy, ¿Me equivoco?. -

_\- De hecho, estas en lo cierto. Jazmin va a ser tuya, y Will mio... Tienes la droga, ¿Verdad?. - _

\- Por supuesto. - Dijo Blakk malicioso...

* * *

Las velas recien encendidas brillaban con una luz tenue, dejando ver platos con exquisitos manjares y una mesa con un mantel blanco, Jazmin, ahora con un vestido violeta oscuro, y su cabello suelto, tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana a su lado, y suspiraba cada cierto tiempo, Will solo le contemplaba con preocupación, puede que sea su aniversario, pero el Shane sabía que su esposa estaba sufriendo debido a su hijo, y ahora con su embarazo, ella no podía sufrir, si quería que su futuro segundo hijo estuviera sano en todos los sentidos. Pero William tambien sufría, esta debe ser una fecha especial, lo es, no hay que dudar de aquello, pero... Su hijo debería estar con ellos, debía estar celebrando con ellos, ir a la escuela, hacer tareas, tener amigos de buena influencia... Eli debía estar en casa con ellos. No siendo un criminal que Will debe atrapar y tratar como otras de esas ratas sarnosas.

Y eso preocupaba a ambos padres. - Cariño, creo que deberías relajarte, comprendo lo que sientes, pero sabes que podría lastimar al bebe. - Recomendo Will con suavidad, mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de su esposa.

Jazmin suspiro con pesadez, mientras miraba a su esposo. - Hoy no solo es nuestro aniversadio, hoy se cumple un año mas desde que nuestro hijo se fue. -Dijo con voz casi imperceptible.

Will fruncio un poco el ceño, mostrando su gran tristeza, lo había olvidado; El día que Eli escapo era el mismo día de su aniversario de bodas, el mismo día en donde su hijo dejo de creerle cualquier cosa que inventara, pues Will antes de que Gimmo abriera su boca, Will le decía a su hijo que la Familia Shane era una familia de buenas costumbres y siempre sobresalían en todo, bueno, eso era antes, ahora estaban solos, y con su pequeñito, siendo ahora un enemigo mas. - Lo se. - Respondió el peli-azul bajando un poco la cabeza. Aveces se preguntaba, ¿Que huviera pasado si no huviera renunciado a la vida criminal?, ¿Y sii huviera metido a Jazmin en esa vido como Eli lo hizo con Trixie?, ¿Eli huviera nacido igual?. ¿Habría seguido sus pasos?, ¿Huviera sido mejor para todos?, esas preguntas siempre rondaban en su cabeza gracias a su padre y a su Tío Gimmo, debía admitir que se sentía tentado aveces a volver a esa vida criminal, y ganar dinero a lo grande, vivir como se le diera la gana, en donde nadie le dijera que hacer, quiza escondiendose de los oficiales y agentes del gobierno, pero sería emocionante... Extrañaba esa adrenalina que sentía cuando era... ¡No!, ¡Claro que no!, ¡No podía dejarse llevar por la herencia de su familia!, ahora era de los buenos y obedecía a la ley, estaba felizmente casado, e iba a tener un bebe... Pero aun así, Will Shane tenía sangre y desendencia criminal, le guste o no, esa era la cruel verdad.

_\- ¡Jaja!, ¡Hola William, hola Blake!. -_

Jazmin quedo paralizada al oir eso, y el Shane ya había sacado una Calibre 8 de su pantalón, y ya tenía su mano en el gatillo, despues de haberle dicho a Jazmin que se quedara allí, se paro de la silla, y com suma cautela, empezo a apuntar cuidando de que no apuntara a Jazmin, buscando de donde vino aquella risa, y aquel saludo, la voz era femenina, tenía un toque picaro y jugueton... Meredid.

-¡AHHH!.- Ese grito lo alerto... ¡Jazmin!.

Will corrio lo mas rapido que pudo a donde se encontraba su esposa, no pudo creer lo que vio;

Jazmin estaba en el suelo, no había sangre en ningun lado, y la mujer estaba respirando, asi que Will dedujo que solo estaba inconsciente, las copas estaban rotas, y había vino derramado en el suelo, entonces salio, y la sospecha del oji-azul era correcta. Era Meredid.

Will bajo su arma perplejo, la mujer era una maldita zorra que acosaba al Shane e incluso intento que él y Jazmin se divorsiaran, no lo logro obviamente, pero esto era un nuevo nivel, había dejado desmayada a su esposa con un droga en polvo en un pañuelo, y al perseguirla había dejado el lugar de patas arriba. Y eso no era lo peor: Meredid tenía puesto nada mas una braga roja, bastante provocativa, dejando ver esa blanca y brillante piel, y sus enormes pechos con pezones rosados, que cualquier hombre de mente morbida mataría por tan solo tocarlos, estaba maquillada como siempre, claro que si, pero ahora estaba casi desnuda.

La peli-roja camino lenta y sensualmente hacia el agente, hasta acercarse lo suficiente, Will estaba conmocionado, pero no por ver a Meredid así, era por su esposa, la preocupación por ella y su bebe le paralizo del panico, y eso, Meredid lo había aprovechado para acercarse a él, al hacerlo, la oji-pardo pego su cuerpo al de él, dejando que sus pechos quedaran pegados a los musculosos pectorales del hombre que estaban escondidos debajo de ese tan molesto traje para la mujer.

\- Vamos, cariño, olvidate de esa perra. - Le susurro Meredid, en el oido, una traviesa mano de ella se introdujo en el pantalón del Shane, logro ir debajo del boxer, y llego hasta el miembro del peli-azul, con solo algunas caricias, logro poner a Will erecto mas por el estimulo que por si quería. - Eres muy facil de endurecer. - Le susurro burlona, logrando sonrojar al hombre. Meredid se rio. - La ultima vez que lo hicimos, no eras tan blando, que yo recuerde. - Le volvio a susurrar. - ¿Por que no nos deshacemos de este molesto pantalón?. - Dicho esto, Meredid uso su otra mano para empezar a bajarle los pantalones al moreno.

Ahí fue cuando Will reacciono.

Empujo rapidamente a Meredid, logrando asustarla por tal brusca reacción, pero no debemos culparlo, ella fue quien empezo eso, pero la oji-pardo no perdio la compostura, a ella le gustaban los malos. - ¡¿QUE PASA CONTIGO, MALDITA ZORRA?!. - Espeto Will con odio, mientras ls apuntaba con su arma, pues ahora el Shane estaba en todo su derecho de hacer eso, Meredid dosifico a su esposa y la dejo inconsciente en el suelo, sin importarle para nada el embarazo que la Blake poseía, y encima la peli-roja intento acercarse a él con fines intimos.

\- Escuchame bien Will, sabes perfectamente quien es tu verdadera dueña. - Respondió Meredid con firmeza. - ¡Eres mio!, ¡MIO!, ¡BLAKE ES SOLO UNA ESTUPIDA LADRONA!. - Le grito. - ¡Te entregue mi virginidad hace tiempo!, ¡¿No te fue suficiente?!, ¡TU ME PERTENECES!. -

\- Eso fue hace años, Meredid, rompi contigo cuando supe como eras en realidad. Veo que aun sigues siendo la misma puta. - Respondió Will con seriedad, aun apuntandole, y no tenía miedo a disparar. - Largate de aqui, y dejanos en paz, o no me hare responsable de mis actos. - Le ordeno. Me enamore de Jazmin por que ella era mas madura, dulce, tierna, es la mejor persona que había conocido. -

\- ¡¿Y que hay de mi?!. -

\- ¡TU SOLO ERES UNA INTERESADA!, ¡¿CREES QUE NO SUPE LO DE SEBASTIAN STING?!, ¡ERES ALGUIEN QUE SOLO VIVE PARA SATISFACCIÓN, Y TIENE LA MALDITA CABEZA EN LAS NUBES!, ¡UNA DEGRACIADA QUE LE TRAE TANTO DOLOR A LA GENTE!, ¡NI SIQUIERA TE IMPORTA TENER UNA HIJA!, ¡ERES UNA ENFERMA!, ¡ERES UNA ACOSADORA Y UNA INMADURA QUE SE BURLA DE LA GENTE QUE CREE QUE NO ESTA A SU NIVEL!, ¡DICES QUE JAZMIN ES UNA ZORRA, CUANDO EN VERDAD LO ERES TU!. - Grito Will ya cansado de toda la situación, al fin le había dicho sus verdades, lo que estaba ocurriendo era el colmo, y ya no podía soportarlo, una cosa mas así, y dispararía. - ¡LARGO DE AQUI, ME DAS ASCO!. -

Ella abrio sus ojos como platos, con una herida en el corazón, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, Will pensó que ella iba a irse llorando como la perra que era, pero para su sorpresa, ella lo miro con rabia fulminante. - ¡ENTONCES ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS DE MI, MALAGRADECIDO!. - Le grito con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡YO TE DI MI VIRGINIDAD, RENUNCIE A TODO POR TI, HUVO UN TIEMPO EN QUE NO COMÍA PARA ESTAR LINDA PARA TI, ENVIE A VARIAS PERRAS A UN ATAUD PARA QUE TU ESTUVIERAS CONMIGO!, ¡¿Y PARA QUE?!, ¡PARA QUE ME HECHES DE TU CASA COMO UN PERRO TODO POR ELLA!. - Will abrio sus ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

\- ¡¿Has matado a gente?!. - Pregunto el oji-azul impresionado.

\- ¡¿LO HICE?!, ¡CLARO QUE LO HICE!. ¡TODO LO HICE POR TI!, ¡POR NOSOTROS!, ¡POR NUESTRO FUTURO!, ¡NO SABES CUANTO SUFRO POR QUERER ESTAR CONTIGO!, ¡PERO ME DEJASTE POR ELLA!. - Grito Meredid furiosa y llorando, Will en ese momento analizo toda la situación, claro que ella tenía un pasado fuerte, y contandolo, pudo ver a Meredid como era realmente, no como una acosadora, no como una ramera, no como una asesina, simplemente la vio como una persona muy enferma y afectada, por el pasado que tenía que soportar, el sufrimiento le quito toda la cordura que le quedaba.

Will sintio lastima por aquella mujer, de niña casi fue violada por su padre en plena borrachera, fue gracias a la policia que no fue asi, su madre, torturada, humillada y asesinada, él la consolo y se volvieron buenos amigos, despues, novios, incluso se entregaron la virginidad, pero huvieron conflictos y conocio a Jazmin, desde entonces, pueden imaginarse lo que pasó despues. Meredid nunca se rindio, pero ya su mente había perdido todo rastro de cordura, y ahora sufría de celos y rabia desde hace tanto tiempo, esa mujer necesitaba urgentemente un psiquiatra.

\- Meredid. Escuchame, por favor. - Will ya no parecía enojado, solo estaba sorprendido, esa vista era desagradable, la mujer llorando, casi desnuda, y su cabello curbiendo su rostro, ya no sentía rencor hacia ella, solo lastima y preocupación por su problema. - No tenía idea de todo lo que sentías, pero escuchame... -

\- ¡NO VOY A ESCUCHARTE!. - Meredid, tomo el arma de Will por sorpresa, y le apunto con ella, lagrimas recorrían su blanquecino rostro, y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. - ¡AHORA SABES TODO LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO, SHANE!, ¡Y PARECE QUE NO TE IMPORTA!, ¡DE TODAS FORMAS ERES MIO!, ¡MIO!, ¡SOLO MIO!, ¡NO DEJARE QUE NADIE TE TENGA!, ¡Y LO VAS A RECONOCER QUIERAS O NO!. - William Shane abrio sus ojos como platos, estaba desarmado, y con ella enfurecida y capaz de dispararle. - ¡SI ESTOY ENFERMA, ES POR QUE TU LO PROVOCASTE!. - Meredid disparo, la bala rozo la mejilla de Will, provocandole un ligero corte, pues el Shan rapidamente esquivo el disparo, pero Meredid no se rendía, seguía disparando, sin tomar en cuenta que Jazmin seguía inconsciente, Will tomaba por escondite, mesas, muebles que estaban por allí, maldecía para sus adentros no poder subir y buscar un arma, pues Meredid podía matar a Jazmin si lo hacía.

\- ¡BURPY!. - Llamo Will, por ultima por ultima opción. - ¡VEN RAPIDO!. -

Meredid fue alertada por una babosa Infierno que traía otra Calibre 8 rapidamente, intento dispararle, pero la Infierno era rapida, nada mal para ser una babosa, pero no por nada era la babosa estrella de Will, con fuerza, Burpy lanzo el arma, que cayo cerca de los pies de Meredid. Pero ella no se había dado cuenta.

_"¡Mierda!". _Pensó Will, al ver el arma tan cerca de aquella mujer, miro a Bupy, y esta asintio. Claro que las babosas existían, eran criaturas abundanes y conseguidas con facilidad, pero eran leales y muy buenas en la lucha, aun con ese tamaño tan diminuto. Burpy prendio su cabecita, y salto al hombro de Meredid, esta aullo de dolor por la quemadura, pero tomo a la babosa con fuerza, y empezo a estrujarla, preocupado por esto, Will rapidamente salio de su escondite, y tomo la Calibre que estaba en el suelo, se levanto y le apunto a la oji-pardo. - Dejala, Meredid. - Le dijo con seriedad, Meredid tan solo solto a Burpy, quien trataba de recuperar la respiración. - Intento ayudarte, por favor escuchame. - La peli-roja se giro para mirarle a la cara, odio se reflejaba en los de ella.

\- No... - Pronuncio Meredid a duras penas, la ira estaba disminuyendo de tener a Will tan cerca, y que este tan solo intentaba ayudarla a superar ese problema psicologico por el que estaba pasando, pero Meredid tenía otros planes. - Aun te amo Will... Pero si no puedes entenderlo a las buenas... Sera por la fuerza. - Meredid sonrio maliciosa, logrando confunfir al Shane.

\- ¿Que?. - Eso fue lo unico que Will alcanzo a preguntar, antes de sentir como una aguja se incrustaba bruscamente en su piel, e introducía un extraño liquido en sus venas. Will sintio como su vista se volvía borrosa, solto el arma, sentía su cuerpo debil y vulnerable.

_\- Eres mio, Will... - _Ese susurro, fue lo ultimo que Will logro escuchar, para que su cuerpo se entregara a los efectos de aquella droga...

* * *

\- Tienes que estar bromeando. - Dijo Junjie, viendo al Shane y a la Sting, quienes estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol, con una mueca, claro, estaban felices de haber negociado con tan importante criminal pero tampoco era para tanto, él estaba feliz, hasta se puso a saltar de alegría hace poco, cosa muy rara en él, pero no había bebido y no se había pasado de copas por un buen negocio, ahora Eli y Trixie estaban tan ebrios que hasta Pronto podía violarlos y ellos no recordarían nada, Junjie agradecía que no era de esas personas que les gustaba beber, agradecía que a él no le gustaba beber, y odiara el alcohol.

\- ¡Meneeeeeea la chapa, la chapa, la chapa, la chapa, la chapa!. - Cantaba Eli, sin camisa, bailando como depravado, Junjie se cubrio los oidos que anelaban silencio total, estaba que tomaba su rifle favorito y le volaba la cabeza a todos para deshagorse, pues Eli quien se creía un cantante reconocido, usaba toda toda su garganta para cantar semejante canción, e Eli tenía una voz desastroza.

-¡Callate mierda!, ¡Me van a sangrar los oido, imbeci!l. - Gritaba Junjie, cubriendose con fuerza sus oidos, ni siquiera su MP3 le permitían escapar de tan desastrozo canto del Shane. Kord y Pronto estaban muertos de risa mientras grababan a Eli cantando y bailando como morboso, y a Trixie que le estaba coqueteando a la lampara, con intenciones de violarla, Masa y Tornado lloraban de la risa al ver esa locura.

\- ¡Banda querida-Hip-celebremos, la noche es joven!. ¡Hip!. - Grito Trixie con voz tambaleante y las mejillas sonrojadas debido al alcohol. - ¡Yo y mi-Hip-apuesto amigo, los invitamos a tomar varias copas y disfrutar de la-Hip-parranda!. - Ahí fue cuando Eli dejo de cantar, y para Junjie la tortura auditiva había terminado.

\- ¡¿Que mie-Hip-mierda significa eso de-Hip-"Apuesto amigo"?!. - Grito Eli, acercandose con paso vacilante a Trixie.

\- Vamos Eli-¡Hip!-solo me junto con él para hacerlo conocer a Danna. - Junjie veía todo con una cara "WTF?!", mientras Kord y Pronto gritaban "¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!".

\- Muy bien, al carajo, yo me largo de aqui. - Con esto, el Lanjua se retiro al garaje, mientras Kord lo seguía.

\- ¿Te traumaste, Junjie?. - Pregunto Kord con burla, tenía su tono normal, pues al igual que Junjie, a él tampoco le gustaba beber.

\- No. - Respondió el azabache mientras tomaba las llaves de su motocicleta. - Creeme, he vivido trabas peores que esa. - Afirmo. - Solo que ya me estaba mareando ese hedor a licor... Ademas si Eli va a volver a cantar, no quiero estar ahí para oirlo. - Explica mientras se estremecía, sus oidos casi sangraban debido a tan mala voz, Eli servía para oir musica, no para cantarla y bailarla.

\- Jajaja. - Rio Kord. - Bien, de todas formas ya me estaba traumando un poco cuando Eli empezo a bajarse los pantalones. Lastima que tu no lo viste. - Junjie abrio los ojos como platos al oir eso, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un frasco pequeño y vacio, y se lo tiro a Kord, dandole en la cabeza.

\- ¡Hijo de tu madre!. ¡Yo no necesitaba saber eso!. - Grito el asesino, pues se había imagiando aquello, y no fue para nada agradable.

\- ¡Jajaja!. - Reía Kord, sobandose la cabeza para aliviar el dolor. - ¡YAOI!. - Grito para burlarse de Asiatico.

Junjie, ya rabioso por que aquel grito, tomo una llave inglesa de la caja de herramientas de Kord y se la tiro a la cabeza. - ¡CIERRA EL PICO!, ¡¿QUE TE CREES?!. -

Kord esquivo la llave. - ¡JA!, ¡FALLASTE IDIOTA... WOW! - No termino su frase, pues Junjie había tomado una pistola, y le había disparado, felizmente, esquivo la bala. - ¡Jaja, calmate, Yuyo!. - Dijo Kord riendose y llamando por un apodo a su enfurecido amigo.

Junjie respiro profundo, ignorando el apodo, ya tendría con que vengarse de Kord despues. -Olvidalo, voy por una pizza. - Dijo resignado.

Kord sonrio. - Yo tambien quiero pizza, estoy aburrido de la comida de Pronto. Te acompaño. - Dijo amigable.

\- Como sea, yo conduzo. - Dijo, mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto. Kord le miro asustado. - ¡Hey!, solo hice lo que hice en la otra vez para escapar, yo tambien estaba mareado al llegar, idiota, ¡Y agradece que Eli y yo te cargamos hasta tu pinche cuarto!, ¡Pesas mas que Munch!. -

\- ... -

* * *

Goon Doc, veía como el Troll y el Asiatico salían en aquel auto negro, estaba sonriendo, haber colocado el alcohol en el comedor de la residencia de la banda había servido, aunque pensaba que los que iban a salir serían Eli y Trixie, Blakk y Meredid ya hacían su parte, tenían todo planeado a la perfección, él quería que el Shane y su novia fueran los que saliera, pero bueno, con unas cuantas modificaciones al plan, todavía podía salir bien.

\- Blakk, hay un cambio de planes. - Dijo Goon Doc por el comunicador. - No te lleves a Jazmin, solo prepara el lugar, tengo en mente algo mejor. - Goon sonrio, y tomo una pistola del bolsillo de adentro de su chaqueta, y se subio a su motocicleta, y se puso su casco, esto iba a ser divertido...

* * *

Junjie conducía con tranquilidad, felizmente ningun policia estaba patrullando por ahí, asi que no tenía de que preocuparse. Esta vez solo se dirigían a Pizza Rebote, donde estaría su buen amigo Mario Bravado, el pizzero que en secreto era narcotraficante de drogas, seguramente estaría gustoso de ver clientes recurrentes en su negocio, y quiza Junjie pueda pedirle a Mario que le enseño a hacer de sus tan potentes venenos. Quien sabe.

Sin saber, que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

Goon conducía con habilidad y rapidez, esquivando autos, y sin importarle que se volara algunos semaforos, no habían oficiales cerca, y a él la ley le importaba un carajo. Leon y Gimmo estarían contentos cuando les diera los resultados de su trabajo.

Tenía una pistola en mano, y se acerco lo suficiente al auto del Lanjua, toco el auto varias veces para llamar la atención de Junjie, lo logro, asi que con su pistola, le apunto a la cara del Extranjero, y disparo, como había supuesto, Junjie no había sido tonto y había blindado los cristales de su auto. - ¡¿Que mierda?!. -Pregunto el sicario, Kord tambien había visto eso. Goon siguio disparando. - ¡Yo solo quería una pizza!. - Se quejo para acelerar, Kord se sostuvo fuertemente de la silla para evitar que pasara lo mismo que con la camioneta.

Goon no se quedo atras y tambien acelero, disparando cerca del auto para seguir alertando a los criminales. - Esta funcionando. - Murmuro, para seguir disparando.

Junjie maniobraba con el volante como podía, si una bala le daba a las rueda estaba jodido, y ademas era su auto, ¡Su auto!, ¡No iba a dejar que un gillipollas le arruinara a su vehiculo!, ¡Le costo un dineral con el podía comprarse la policia!. - ¡Mierda Kord, dame apoyo!. - Grito, Kord asi lo hizo abrio la ventana, y saco su arma, pero Goon Doc se quito su casco. Y Kord lo reconocio.

\- ¡Junjie, detente!. - Le grito, mas Junjie giro para una cuadra, Kord casi sale del auto por la velocidad.

\- ¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!, ¡Si freno nos mandan a la mierda!. - Respondió Junjie, acelerando mas.

\- ¡Junjie, tu no entienes!, ¡Es Goon Doc!. - En cuanto dijo eso, Junjie piso el freno con todas sus fuerzas, y por efectos de la fisica, Kord salio disparado del auto, y por la inercia, Junjie se golpeo fuertemente con el volante de tan duro material...

_**...**_

_\- Junjie... Junjie... Mierda. Amigo, despierta ya... -_

_\- ¿Seguro que esta bien?. -_

_\- Si yo soporte esa caida... -_

_\- Fue por que caiste en bolsas para la basura, lo que amortiguo tu caida. - _

_\- Olvide eso, el punto es que no estoy lastimado. -_

El olor a alcohol medico, fue lo primero que identifico su nariz, logrando hacer que reaccionara a tan fuerte olor. Y empezara a mostrar señales de consciencia.

\- Uhh... Ow... - Se quejo del dolor fisico de su cabeza. Sus brazos tomaron el volante, lo que sirvio para alejar su rostro de este. - ¿Que... Que esta...?. - Pregunto debilmente.

\- Amigo, te diste un golpe bien bueno. - Se burlo Kord, quien tenía algodon y alcohol medico, Junjie le miro con fastidio.

\- Hola Goon. - Saludo Junjie, ignorando a Kord, se bajo del auto, mientras evitaba tambalearse, el golpe le había dejado algo aturdido.

\- Siempre desconfie de esos volantes, me pasó lo mismo una vez. - Comento Goon Doc, cruzandose de brazos. - Lamento lo que pasó, Junjie. Tenía que guiarlos hasta aqui. - Se disculpo.

\- ¿Y no huviera sido mas facil decirnoslo?. Asi me huviera ahorrado un moretón. - Pregunto el sicario con fastidio por el dolor de cabeza. - Y encima me huviera ahorrado un dolor de cabeza. -

\- No, alguien podía ver mi rostro. - Afrimo Goon.

\- Aunque de todas formas haber disparado en plena calle no ayuda en nada. - Hablo Kord.

\- Solo siganme. - Con esto, Goon empezo a caminar hacia una casa de dos pisos en especial..

Esta casa tenía la ventana abierta, pero la puerta cerrada, dejando ver varios hoyos de disparos en la pared, las lamparas estaban encendidas, y habían unos cuantos vidrios rotos.

\- ¿Saben de quien es esta casa?. - Pregunto Goon, sonriendo.

Kord y Junjie se miraron entre si. - No. - Dijeron al unisono.

\- ¿De casualidad no conocen a Will Shane?. - Esto hizo que Junjie y Kord abrieran los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Si!. - Dijeron ambos otra vez.

\- Bueno, entren. - Con esto, Goon abrio la puerta, Junjie y Kord pasaron primero, pero quedaron impresionados al ver lo que había dentro de aquella casa.

\- ¿Pero que carajo?. - Pregunto Junjie, al ver semejante escena, Jazmin en el suelo inconsciente, platos de comida sin terminar de comer, algunas sillas caidas, algunas copas rotas, todo desordenado. ¿Que había pasado ahí?.

\- ¿Esa es la madre de Eli?. - Pregunto Kord al ver a Jazmin, Junjie se cruzo de brazos. - Si, es ella, Eli me mostro una foto antes... Pero... ¿Que le pasó?, ¿Y donde esta su esposo?. - Junjie miro a las escaleras del segundo piso, había un rastro de vino alla. Decidio avanzar y subir las escaleras. - ¡Oye, Junjie!, ¡Esperame!. - Grito Kord mirntras seguía al sicario.

En efecto, había un rastro de vino, y un muy raro liquido blanco acompañandolo, se sentían raros estar investigando esto en el hogar de alguien que quiere atraparlos y meterlos en prisión, pero ya estaban haciendolo, asi que no se podían quejar.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso?. - Pregunto Junjie al escuchar algo muy peculiar; Gemidos. - ¿Y a que huele?. - Pregunto extrañado.

\- Si, tambien lo oigo. - Respondió Kord. - Y... Mierda, no se. - Agrego. - Eso viene de por alla. - Dijo señalando una puerta de madera.

Goon Doc, quien los había seguido, solto una risa. - Bueno señores, yo me retiro. Por mi bien. -Dicho esto, Goon Doc, bajo las escaleras y se fue.

Kord y Junjie quedaron algo confundidos ante tan repentina acción, pero igual siguieron allí. - Es verdad, eso viene de por aqui. - Comento Junjie, mientras oía mas de cerca de la puerta de madera. Aunque, siendo sinceros, el joven sintio unos ligeros escalofrios.

\- Bien, abrela. -

\- ¡Te vas a...!. No abrire esa puerta. Lo haras tu. - Contra-ataco Junjie mientras se alejaba de la puerta de madera, y subia sus brazos hasta quedar a la altura de sus hombros en señal de defensa.

\- ¡Tu estabas mas cerca!. - Protesto Kord.

\- ¡Ten algo de consideración, que fue por culpa tuya que quede privado en mi propio auto!. -

\- Y te veías mejor así. - Murmuro Kord, resignado.

\- ¿Que dijiste?. -

\- ¡Nada!. -

Kord con temor acerco su mano a la perilla de la puerta. Para ser sinceros, algo les decía a ambos que no querían saber que había detras de aquella puerta, Kord conto hasta tres lentamente, para abrir la puerta, y cuando vieron lo que había en el cuarto, Junjie y Kord quedaron BLANCOS;

Will Shane, el padre de Eli Shane, y esposo de Jazmin Blake... ¡Estaba teniendo sexo con la madre de Trixie, en el mismo cuarto martrimonial!. - ¡OH MIERDA!. - Gritaron Junjie y Kord al mismo tiempo, impresionados con lo que veían, pero parecía que Will y Meredid estaban en un estado de "Ebriedad" por asi decirlo, pues no parecía importarles la precencia de ambos criminales. El Shane progenitor estaba embistiendo con gran fuerza a la peli-roja, mientras esta gemía de placer, y besaba de manera salvaje al peli-azul, no les importaba el sonido de los fuertes rechinidos de la cama, por lo que veían. Junjie rapidamente cerro de un portazo la puerta.

Kord estaba sangrando de la nariz, debido a la escena que sus ojos le habían mostrado, y Junjie tenía una mueca de geniuno terror-horror-sorpresa y asco, y como su piel era palida, un gran y fuerte sonrojo invadía sus mejillas. - ¿Viste lo que pinches-putas-mames vi?. - Pregunto Kord, impactado.

\- Fue dificl creerlo, ¡PERO MALDITA SEA, YO TAMBIEN LO VI!. - Respondió Junjie alarmado, y jalandose el cabello con desesperación. - ¡Es un mujeriego el padre de Eli!. Con razón el tipo escapo de casa. - Comento. - Will dandole de sentones a... -

\- ¡NO LO DIGAS!. - Interrumpio Kord a Junjie. Ambos rapidamente bajaron las escaleras, a respirar profundo, puede que Kord conserve el recuerdo, pero Junjie iba a golpear su cabeza contra la pared varias veces para olvidar lo que vio.

Pero algo los alerto, luego de unos momentos, escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras, y se sorprendieron al ver la figura desnuda del Shane progenitor, Kord retrocedio unos pasos, pero Junjie al hacerlo, el Zane se acerco a Will, y lo empujo contra Junjie, tunbandolos a ambos, Kord empezo a reirse a carcajadas, al ver que Junjie estaba comenzado a desesperarse, claro que Junjie tenía la fuerza para hacer a Will a un lado, y hecharse a correr. ¡Pero es que estaba preso del panico!, tenía experiencia de matar y ese tipo de cosas, hasta de huir de la policia, pero esto jamas. Y para su mala suerte, Will se había quedado dormido.

\- ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA, MALDITO MUJERIEGO AZUL MAL TEÑIDO, ASQUEROSO Y PERVERTIDO!. - Gritaba el pobre Lanjua. Kord riendose a carcajadas de esto, estaba ideando un nuevo plan para burlarse del asesino. -¡¿QUE NO ME VAS A AYUDAR, IDIOTA?!. - Le grito a Kord. Este nego con la cabeza sonriendo, y se fue de ahí, y dejo al sicario solo, ¡Estaba aterrorizado!, ¡No podía apartar al desgraciado de encima!.

Como si la suerte le huviera sonreido, Will se movio a un lado lo suficiente, como para que Junjie, pudiera levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí, tenía la respiración espasmodica y se sentía sucio, corrio a la salida de la casa, tan rapido como pudo, vio a Kord riendose a carcajadas al detenerse, Junjie le miro con rabia. - ¡DEBISTE VER TU CARA, JUNJIE!. -

\- ¡DESGRACIADO!, ¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!, ¡LO JURO!. - Grito Junjie, furioso, y aun recuperando la respiración. Es que despues de eso, nunca volveria a ver las cosas de la misma manera.

\- ¿Y como?. - Pregunto Kord, burlon.

Junjie, tomo las llaves de su auto, abrio la puerta, y se subio a este, y acelero, para largarse de ahí con lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba.

\- ¡HEY, ESPERAME!. - Grito Kord corriendo para alcanzarlo, mas Junjie puso mas el acelerador y se fue a toda velocidad, abrio la ventana, y le alzo el dedo medio a Kord, antes de hacerlo...

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¿Quien queria leer mas de esta histoia?. Al fin me llego inspiración, :D**_

_**A que el cap estuvo fuerte, xD**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**_

_**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA INFIERNO, TENEBRIS Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**_

_**Su Doncella Del Lemon**_

_**-LaDiosaYenapa...**_


End file.
